Scarlet Love
by cecebeec
Summary: Valencia meets a disgruntled Scarlet Spider before the events of Hydra Attacks. Nursing him back to health was easy, becoming his girlfriend was the most difficult task. But will she accept him even with his past on the line? And what will happen when Doc Ock catches wind of their secret relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Accidentally "Falling" In Love**

 _There isn't another man I consider my own more than the Scarlet Spider._

 _Many don't know this about him, but I am his biggest secret yet. I watch him save the world with the other spiders and can't help but think I made a good choice with picking my boyfriend. Once you get past his tough exterior, there's a big heart that will do nothing, but protect me from harm. Even after learning about his past, I still harbored feelings for him._

 _But how did I meet the Scarlet Spider? That, my friends, is a good question! It was a rainy day in New York City..._

* * *

"I love you mom, thanks for checking up on me."

A girl with long black hair down her back, blue eyes, and pale skin walked with her phone up to her ear. A red umbrella was keeping her nice and dry as the rain around her fell in an almost rhythmic pattern. The girl wore a crimson raincoat with matching red rain-boots. Her blue jeans were getting thoroughly soaked, getting her chilled to the bone. She shivered, pulling the edges of her coat up.

 _My name is Valencia. I've lived in New York for most of my life and always found myself lost on the streets. I'm a senior in high school, I live with my mother, and love to read. I work at the Central Library downtown and take the bus to Midtown High every day. To say living in the city was boring is an understatement. Superheroes travel down these streets a lot, the most notable one being Spider-man and his teams. Say what you want about him, but I don't him as a menace. I see him as a person who stands justice and freedom._

" _Valencia, please make it home soon. I'm cooking beef stew tonight and it's better hot."_ Her mother said over the receiver. Valencia licked her lips at the prospect of her mother's cooking warming her up and nodded.

"I'll be home soon. Just walked out of the corner store to pick a few things up." She turned down the alleyway and looked cautiously around. Even in the streets there was always trouble around every corner. She had to be careful.

 _"I just hope you aren't going down any dark alleys. Things have been getting really crazy lately so I want you to be safe!"_

"Relax mom, I can handle myself." She beamed proudly. "I am a New Yorker after all. We've survived the crazy before."

Just as soon as I said that, a large body landed right in front of me with a loud THUMP! I backed away, shrieking a bit into the phone.

 _"Sweetheart, is everything alright?"_ My mom's voice sounded frantic on the other end.

"Yeah, just a body falling from the sky. No big deal..." I muttered, crouching down to examine it. "Wicked..."

 _"Valencia you better come home in one piece!"_

I had to hang up before she busted a vein or snapped at me. The rain was really coming down harder as I rolled the body over to see who(or in this city; what) had just fallen in front of me.

From it's muscular built, I assumed it was a male. His body was covered with a red and black jumpsuit, black arms and shoulders, red the rest of the body. His face was covered with a black mask with red eye holes. He was groaning loudly, seemingly in pain. He reminded me of Spider-Man a bit, but with a different color palette. I placed my umbrella on the ground and hastily tried to help him out. I reached for his mask and started to tug it off.

SHINK!

It's a good thing I reacted fast enough or I would've been cut open. A blade-like thing came out of one of his fist and almost impaled me. I backed away as he sluggishly tried to get up on his own.

"What...the..." He was trying to form a coherent sentence apparently. I watched as his red eye holes turned towards me. "Who the heck are you?"

I blinked. "What the heck are _you?"_

"I asked you first punk." He pointed his blade at me, pressing me deeper into the wall. "Talk now and I just might let you live."

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" I muttered, eyeing the blade cautiously. "I'm Valencia and your in New York. I found you after falling from the sky and tried to help you out."

His eye holes narrowed. "What do you mean "I fell from the sky"? I was just in Doctor Octopus' lab and then..." He groaned again, falling onto me in exhaustion. Blushing, I looped my arm around his and tried to help him up.

"Your hurt, I forgot to mention that."

"Gee thanks. That would've been great to know before you let me fall."

"You know I can always drop you. I didn't have to save you, but I did."

That made him shut up. I smirked as I started to bring this Spider-man/Wolverine copycat down the path to my house. I could hear his soft breathing as we walked, my umbrella covering us both.

"By the way, what do they call you? I'm pretty sure you have a name."

"I don't have a name." He growled, looking down on the ground. "But they call me the Scarlet Spider."

"Scarlet Spider huh? Cool name bro."

We walked the rest of the way home in silence, my curiosity growing ever so with each step.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter right there! Scarlet Spider is my favorite webslinger in the group and I've wanted to do a story about him for a while. I love his punk-like attitude and his past story. He's a cool character. So if you like, leave a review, favorite, or follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. My Mother Approves**

Total silence...

I hoped he wasn't dead or anything because he was silent the whole trip home. My umbrella shifted as we walked down the the streets of downtown New York. A few people gave passing glances, but I would glare at them. I hated when I was stared at by total strangers. It was then I remembered I had Scarlet in my arms and sighed.

 _I wonder who he is under that mask of his?_ I thought, looking at him intensively. _He mention Doc Ock, but he's Spiderman's arch-nemesis! And what's with him falling out of the sky? This whole situation makes me-_

"Would you quit staring at me like that?"

I blinked, now seeing his eyeholes scrunched up in irritation. I puffed my cheeks in anger at him.

"And what's wrong with me staring at you? It's not like I think your interested in you or anything!" I exclaimed, getting a growl from him.

"Look you didn't have to save me or help me up. I could've been fine by myself."

"Oh and how's that going for you now? Battered, bruised, and possibly injured underneath that stupid suit of yours!"

Our faces were in inch apart. I was about to really give him a piece of my mind when light flooded in front of us and a shrill voice called out.

"FIGLIA! YOU BROUGHT A BOY HOME!"

* * *

 _I had completely forgot to mention that I'm part Italian. On my mother's side no less. My father met her on a business trip in Rome and they instantly hooked up. She said he was a nice man with nice features. I wished I could've met him,but he died five years ago due to a fatal gunshot. Sometimes this city takes more of the things I love._

"Who that heck is this?" Scarlet and I had walked in the door of my mother and I's townhouse. It was a quaint cozy place with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room area. We barely have enough to pay for food and rent, but with all my jobs and my mother working as a nurse, we make it through.

So where was I again? Oh yeah my mamma! She was a very beautiful woman with caramel brown hair that shone in the light at a certain angle. Her eyes were olive green and her skin was nice and tanned. She was still wearing her nurse's uniform, her hair was a bit disheveled, and there were bags underneath her eyes. Her eyes were widen to the point that made her look like a frog and her mouth was wide open.

"Scarlet, this is my mother Eleanora." I pointed to the woman who was standing in shock in front of us. "Mamma, this is Scarlet Spider, I rescued him and he's very injured. Could you possibly help him-"

I blinked as she immediately took his hand and brought him over to the couch. Scarlet grunted a bit, my mamma pulling out her First Aid kit at lighting speed.

"Say no more figalia! Any man that my daughter brings home is bound to be a keeper!" She beamed happily at Scarlet, my face turning bright crimson.

"We...we aren't dating mom! He fell in front of me!"

She waved her hand at me. "Nonsense child! Obviously he trusted you enough to bring you home." She gave him a warm smile. "I hope my daughter wasn't too harsh on you. She does that to people she meets."

For the first time since he got into the house, Scarlet spoke. "Well she was threatening to drop me."

I placed my coat on the coat-rack as I felt my mother's glare behind me. I yelped as her tongue depressors hit me on the head.

"YOU WERE GOING TO DROP AN INJURED PERSON? FOR SHAME FIGALIA!"

Rubbing my head, I frowned. "Well he was being rude and I threaten to drop him if he didn't shut up."

Scarlet glared at me, but I didn't care. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I walked into the kitchen. Pots of bubbling stew and rice were on the stove. I licked my lips as I retrieved the ladle out of the cabinet and started to stir the stew. Around in the other room, grunts of pain and my mother's voice filled my ears. I suppose this Scarlet Spider was going to stay with us. _Great...just what we need. Another mouth to feed._

"Figalia! Can you check on the rice and make sure it isn't bubbling?!" My mom called, breaking my thoughts. I placed the rice off the stove-top and placed it on the counter. I hope she was finished with the red annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

He came closer, looking over my shoulder. I noticed he was still wearing his mask, surprising me. What did he have to hide underneath?

"Making dinner. I guess we won't be having leftovers with you here." I scooped some rice into three separate bowls. "Shame really, I really like her beef stew."

"Why are you helping me?" His voice was full of curiosity. "I hardly know you and you don't know me either."

I pointed my spoon at him. "Listen Scarlet, my mother may like you already, but that doesn't mean I will." I narrowed my eyes at him. "But since you have no place to stay, I'll ask her if you can stay with us until you can remember what happened to you. I may not like you, but I'm not a heartless person." My cheeks heated up, a tinge of red possibly evident in them. "So shut up and wash up for dinner."

He looked at me a little bit longer before walking to the bathroom. I watched him move in the corner of my eye. He was well built and toned with muscles. Suddenly, my hand smacked my face. I don't even like this jerk!

Still...maybe I could tolerate him for a while.

* * *

Dinner was an eventful one. Mamma was ecstatic on letting Scarlet stay with us. He and mamma were chatting away. I think he was getting comfortable around us because he wasn't acting hostile or taking out his death knives. He also had quite the appetite because he asked for _thirds_ of mamma's stew, which she was happy to give him. I grimaced knowing that my lunch wasn't going to appear tomorrow.

I had school the next day so I started to get ready for bed. I had to lock my door so that no red eyes were to peer in on me. Slipping into my black and purple pajamas, I walked out the door to see Scarlet lounging on the couch. Blankets were sprawled around, I guess mamma was letting him sleep on the couch. The rain outside fell slower, tiny taps on the window panes.

He noticed me watching him in the hallway and I could've sworn he was frowning under his mask.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, leaning into a sitting position. I huffed, plopping myself on the other side, crossing my arms.

"Are we ever going to just have a civil conversation? Or do you just act that way around everyone who saves your life?"

SHINK!

Again with the arm knives. I found myself back against the couch as he growled at me.

"You didn't save my life. I was just fine on my own without you appearing." He put his knives up. "Besides I've always worked by myself. That's the way it's supposed to be after all."

My eyes soften when he said this. Was he truly alone? I wonder what happened to his parents, or dd he have any? I found him falling out of the sky. So what had he done that made him fall.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened, not knowing what was going on.

"I don't think your alone...you just need somebody." I looked into his eyeholes. "You've got me and mamma. Besides no one wanders this planet alone. We weren't designed that way."

He didn't say anything, I think he was letting it sink in. I released him from the hug and got up to get to bed. Before I made it too far, a hand grabbed my arm. Startled, I turned around to see him looking at me.

"Thanks punk." He said, genuine gratitude in his voice.

I smiled, he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Next time: Valencia and Scarlet seem to have a budding friendship starting up. And will she finally see the man behind the mask?**

 **Thanks for all the Scarlet fans out there for supporting my story! I'll do my best for my favorite webhead. Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

 **Happy Halloween to you all! Time for another chapter and I know you've been all anticipating it so much! Thank you for all your nice reviews because I agree with the lackluster of Scarlet Spider fanfics! That's going to change with this story! Now enjoy and have fun reading!**

 **Getting to Know Your Team  
**

 _It has been two months since Scarlet came to live with us. During those two months, he's been helping me and momma out a lot. I've seen him cook dinner at least seven times, he has claimed the couch no matter how many times momma insisted he go into the guest room, and we've been having nightly chats before I went to bed. He seems to have no relocations of his former life at all. I'm surprised that he stayed with us for this long after he claimed he was a "lone wolf". I found out more about his unique powers too. Similar to our friendly neighborhood webslinger, he has spider-like powers. Those "Wolverine" claws I keep joking about are actually his spider stingers. He also has organic webbing, which comes in handy when he's cooking. I got irritated one time because I found a long thread in my soup. After that, he just used the webbing to get utensils._

 _Momma doesn't mind that Scarlet lives with us at all. In fact, she treats him like he was her own son! She comes home to find him sleeping on the couch and she tells me that he snores. I'm using that as blackmail material later. She's grateful to teach him new recipes and even some of our family recipes when she's in a particular good mood. Even I have to admit that his Chicken Parmesan was pretty tasty. She also gets him supplies and more things to help him cope living with us. The "couch" is now looking more like a bed._

 _Funny really, but I find myself slightly attracted to the man in the mask. He's rude, moody, and only cares about himself at times. But when you get to know the other side of Scarlet, he's charming, nice, and respectful. He's especially respectful to momma. Around me, he teases me and ruffles my hair a lot. He keeps asking me why I have black hair instead of my momma's brown locks. I never tell him,but I always ask what's under his mask. He'll just snort and tug on the edges as his eyeholes rolled in a dramatic way. Maybe he's ugly or something._

* * *

I heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen as I looked up from my journal. Blushing, I hid the journal underneath my bed and walked out the door. Rubbing my eyes, I heard a couple of voices, along with Scarlet's, arguing about something. I yawned, the arguing stopping as soon as I walked in the large room.

"Uh...who's this Scarlet? Is she your sister or something?"

"Or something. Shut up Webhead."

"Hey," A younger voice seemed to pipe up from the two arguing males. "I think she's just a friend of Scarlet that he should be introducing us to."

"Yeah Scarlet, who's the hot babe?" A jock sounding voice said, making me cringe.

I heard Scarlet growl and turn to me. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself or what?"

I blinked my eyes to get back the vision. "Who are you talking to...SPIDERMAN!"

I yelped as the familiar red and blue vigilante stood in the middle of my living room along with three other guys in suits. One had what looked liked a Iron Man/ Spiderman suit accompanied by yellow spider legs. A short black and red spidey stood next to him beside a bulky black and white spider who was giving me a perverse look. I sighed and crossed my arms at the spectacle in the living room.

"So...is this your new posse _Ragno_?" I slipped into my Italian accent in pure irritation for a second, calling him spider in my native tongue. "Are these the people you've been hanging out with?"

Scarlet sighed at me before nodding. "Found them in trouble a few days ago." He pointed to the small black and red one. "He's from another dimension entirely."

I hit him to fast that his precognitive sense couldn't catch it. The others winced as Scarlet rubbed his head, giving me an angry look.

"What the heck did you do that for, you crazy girl!" He yelled, his eyes just screaming anger. I glared back at him with equal anger.

"The couch was empty! No note! You've gone with your arachnid friends, could have been killed! Out of my mind with worry but did you care? Never, as long as I've lived — you wait until momma gets home..." I took a breath as the anger was slowly seeping out of me. The other people in the room looked at me with shock as Scarlet took a tentative step backwards.

I turned to the others and gave them a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you gentlemen! I am Valencia, Scarlet Spider is my _guest_ here and you shouldn't be dragged into his mess." I walked to the kitchen with a happy pep in my step. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

The small one blinked before raising his hand slightly. "I'll take a cup of water please."

I nodded, my smile growing bigger. "Okay...um...what are you called?"

"Kid Arachnid at your service."

I licked my lips. "Nice name, sounds cute for a small thing like you."

He puffed out his chest. "Hey I may be small, but I can pack a punch in battle."

The large black one clapped him on the back. "Yeah Kid here can dish them out." He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "The name's Agent Venom sweetheart."

I poured the water for Kid Arachnid as I rolled my eyes to this Agent Venom. "Charmed..."

The red and yellow one laughed at his deflated partner. "Looks like you've been burned my lanky friend. Ma'am my name is Iron Spider."

"Nice to see another superhero with decent manners." I gave Kid his cup and sat on Scarlet's "bed". "So I'm guessing you guys are some sort of spider group?"

"That's right Val, we're the Web Warriors!" Spiderman proclaimed loudly, striking a dramatic pose.

I shook my head at his crazy antics. "Web Warriors?"

Scarlet groaned as he plopped down next to me. "I never agreed to that stupid name, but web-head insisted."

I bopped him on the nose in a playful manner. "Don't lie, you know you love the name."

The others watched as I playfully kept bopping him on the nose. It was kind of a strange sight to see if you were to walk in on it. I didn't care because he was basically a part of this family now. He'll just have to accept it.

"So...is she like you sister or what dude?" Kid Arachnid asked, giving me his empty cup.

"No, she's merely a nuisance who I happen to live with."

I pouted and gave him the puppy dog look. "But I'm so cute and cuddly. How could you call me a nuisance?"

Spidey laughed and wiped fake tears off his mask. "She's definitely a keeper Scarlet. You should rope her in before Venom tries to flirt with her more."

"Hey at least I'm trying! Scarlet doesn't even know what flirting is!"

I pulled my hoodie over my head to hide the embarrassment that graced my cheeks. Scarlet was lucky to be wearing a mask.

"Would all of you shut up! Valencia is just a friend and nothing more! I just live here with her instead of living on the Triskelion with the rest of you idiots."

"Don't be like that Scarlet. Some of us have high IQ's after all."

"Thanks Iron Spider for making the rest of us feel stupid."

"Your welcome Agent Venom."

Oh boy...I hope they don't come over all the time. I think I'm developing a migraine.

* * *

 **That's it for this week's chapter. Next time, expect some more team bonding, a mother's overenthusiastic shipping plans, and an appearance made by the Doctor himself! Stay tuned for more and review, favorite, and follow!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man Behind the Mask**

"What do you look like without your mask?"

Scarlet gave me a weird look through his red eyeholes when I asked this one morning. My mamma looked up from her morning paper, no doubt the Daily Bugle, and sipped her coffee lightly. I guess she was curious as well. Scarlet made no attempt at replying as he flipped his pancakes on the griddle. It sizzled as the wet liquid became a firm solid.

"Hello? Earth to Ragno?!" I tapped him on the head, before he turned around and growled at me. I gave him a look and crossed my arms in a condescending manner. "Don't you growl at me mister!"

"Why are you so darn persistent to know my secret identity? What if I don't want to tell you?" He snarled, placing his perfectly made pancake on a plate. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my messily made one. Did he have to be such a showoff?

"I'm curious okay? You can't blame me for wanting to know more about the person who lives under this roof by choice."

"That curiosity is going to get you killed on day. And I'm not going to be there to save you."

"Who said I'll need you to save my life? Maybe I'll be fine by myself."

He crossed his arms now and looked like he was giving me a raised eyebrow. "You against the likes of, I don't know, Doc Ock will be a slim chance to none."

"Well maybe I can have some help from a certain spider with a big softie heart." I placed my hand on his and smirked. "C'mon Scarlet, you can't deny that I've grown on you."

"You are such an annoying girl. It's no wonder no boy will ever ask you out."

SLAM!

Scarlet's eyes widen when I slammed my plate on his head. I knew it would hurt him badly, but I could see that it caused his forehead to bleed a bit. My eyes started to mist up and I felt tears running down my face. Gathering my things, I left out the house with a huff and went down the stairs. I've had enough with this stupid Ragno for one morning!

* * *

 **Third Person Point-of-View**

Eleanora gave Scarlet a glare as she watched her daughter walk out the door upset. How dare he say something like that to her Figalia! She put down the paper and placed her empty mug in the sink.

"Scarlet, you know that was rude to say to Valencia." Scarlet gave her a look as she continued. "My daughter is very sensitive, but she doesn't like it when men make fun of her. I'm surprised she didn't punch you out of anger."

"What made her smash a plate on her head anyways?" He asked her, as she got out her emergency kit to treat his wound.

"Bambino, she lost her padre at a young age." She placed a cotton swab in the medicine. "Her trust in men dwindled throughout the years and she hasn't trusted another one since. But she trust you." Taking the swab out, she looked at Scarlet expectantly. "Your going to have to take off your mask."

Scarlet shook his head. "No thank you, I want to keep my identity safe. What of my enemies use you or Valencia to get to me?"

"I highly doubt anyone would use us to get you to comply."

"But..."

"What is really the problem Scarlet? You are beating around the bush."

Scarlet knew that he couldn't shake her off so he sighed and shook his head. "You probably won't like what you see underneath."

"So that's what this is all about?" The woman let out a happy chuckle as she started to peel off the mask slowly. "No matter what bambino, we will always accept you for who you are. But if you keep shutting us out, we can never know how to help you."

The mask was off completely, Eleanora smiling at what she saw underneath. He had a nice chiseled face with pale skin. His eyes were brown to match his hair. From what she could gather, he had a nice kind look to him. Smiling, she placed the cotton swab on his face and started to tend his cut.

"There we go bambino, you have such a handsome face." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Why would you want to hide this?"

Scarlet blushed red at the compliment. He'd never heard someone say something nice about what he truly looked liked. It felt good to be...cared for.

"You'll have to make amends with my figalia when she comes home though." She got up from the table and walked to the coat rack. "I think she would appreciate some flowers too bambino. I have to head to work now so stay out of trouble today." Putting on her coat, she placed a kiss on his cut. "Take some time to think about what you've done."

She left him in a daze, making him smile for the first time in years.

* * *

I was going to give Scarlet the silent treatment as soon as I got home. I wasn't going to take crap from him anymore and it was time to show him the boot! I walked up the stairs to the door of the house and placed the key in.

 _Scarlet Spider...it's time for you to leave forever!_

I walked in the door, my mouth open to give him a piece of my mind. The scent of...lilacs filled my nose. I blinked, noticing the living room was full of the purple flowers I grown up loving. My face turned from one of anger to one of happiness as I picked up the bunch of flowers from the couch and placed them against my nose. They smelled so divine! They took me back to the days when my papa was alive.

"So I take you like them?" I turned around to see Scarlet, but there was something different about him. He had his mask off! He wore a black and red shirt with a black spider on the chest, black jeans, and red sneakers. He could pass for a normal teenager in my opinion and he looked super cute! I found myself at a loss for words for once.

"Their...their...WONDERFUL!" I tackled him to the ground, hearing him grunt in surprise. He smiled as I gave him a deep hug and rubbed my face on his chest. "How did you know?"

"I saw pictures of you as a child and took them to heart to find what kind of flowers you liked."

"Scarlet...this is the most beautiful thing someone had ever done for me!"

I felt his hands graced my face as he gave me a sincere look. "You can call me Ben now."

"Ben? Since when did you get a real name?"

"Since I met a kind lady today who gave it to me. I saved her life and she gave me a real name."

"I like it, it suits your personality." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Val, I want to apologize for what happened earlier this morning. Your mother told me what had happened between you and your dad. I feel like a total..." I put a finger on his lips as more tears ran down my face.

"Apology accepted Ben. I can't stay mad at you forever."

For that one moment in time, I felt loved by a man who loved me for who I was. Ben, a.k.a Scarlet Spider was my first love and I full accepted him into my heart.

But little did I know that a few days later...I would lose him forever.

* * *

 **BOOM! Another chapter in it's full glory! Updating every week was a good plan for this story. So now they're relationship has reached it's peak and Val and Ben are a couple! But what happens next in the future?**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow for more! Check out my other romance story Venomous Love if you like symbiotes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisoner of Love**

 _The past week has given me a new outlook in life._

 _Scarlet and I are officially a couple and that makes me super happy! Just the other day, he and I went out on our first date! It was just him swinging me around the city using his spider powers, but nevertheless it was a satisfying date! He doesn't talk much, but I managed to get him to open up to me little by little. I'm glad I get to see his face and we can finally talk like normal people._

 _Mamma loves calling him by his new name, Ben. She gushes over how "cute" he was and took him on an all day shopping trip. I tagged along, hoping to pick out some new outfits for him. Our trip to the mall was fun and I got to see his pained expression as Mamma tossed clothes after clothes in his arms. Eventually, he chose some nice looking red and black clothing. I think those two are his favorite colors._

 _Spiderman and his amazing friends have been coming over more after I met them. I love Kid Arachnid so much! He was like a little brother I loved to mess around with! He got flustered at the most innocent things and he enjoyed playing video games with me. Iron Spider was super smart and he helped me study on the weekends. I especially love messing around with his suit, he gets irritated when i try taking out a wire or pressing his buttons. Agent Venom annoys the heck out of me! He's always flirting with me, even when I tell him that Scarlet and I are dating! Scarlet gets mad and it ends up with both of them growling. Other than his constant flirting, he's actually a sweetheart with a passion to protect his friends. Spiderman himself is hilarious to be around. He and I swap jokes and talk about all his bad guys. He told me about Hydro Man and how he almost harmed his friend's aunt until Scarlet saved her. I smiled knowing that Scarlet was a good guy all along. He rolled his eyes and I could tell he was blushing under his mask._

 _Today he was at Spiderman's house celebrating someone's birthday. I hope he's having a good time. He told me he had something to confess to me later and then he left. I found flowers on my bed, so maybe this is a good sign. Mamma said that Scarlet might be trying to admit his feelings for me, but only time will tell._

Valencia looked up from her journal, an uneasy feeling coming over her. She felt something creeping up on her. as if they were trying to snatch her. She got up off her bed and ran into the living room area. It was her day off and she was left all alone at home. Her eyes looked around the room, her pen clutched tightly in her hand. Placing her journal down, she walked into the kitchen to grab a more "suitable" weapon.

A creaking noise filled the air and suddenly she found herself hanging upside-down. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing a skirt or shorts. Suspended in the air, she caught something with a single red eye glaring at her.

"So your the girl that my Scarlet Spider is so enamored with? Pathetic..." That's all she heard before fully went unconscious.

* * *

My head was hurting like crazy. I couldn't feel my body, or blink my eyes. Pain was all I felt as I struggled to move my body. I felt frozen, trapped, and unable to speak. I blinked, my eyes finally adjusting to the area around me. I was in some sort of facility, inside a tube of some sort. I was no scientist, but I knew a test tube when I saw one!

"Ahhh...your fully awake, my dear." An eerie voice filled my ears as I looked around the room. "Hello Valencia...nice to finally meet you."

"Who the heck is that? Where am I?" I tried to sound tough, but it came out as a whimper instead. How dare this mysterious captor make me flinch! I heard the clanking of metal as a long tentacle-like thing reached out and touched my tube.

"I assumed you were smart enough to know the name of the person who Scarlet Spider is well acquainted with. I guess he never talks about me, pitiful." The rest of the body came from out of the shadows as I saw who this kidnapper was. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming as the infamous Otto Octavius a.k.a Doc Ock came into view. He was grinning at me with his ugly bald head and muzzled face.

"Ugh...why couldn't I get kidnapped by a nicer looking baddie?" I grimaced, turning away from his face. Doc Ock glared at me before coming in closer to examine me.

"Hmmm...a worthy specimen indeed. I believe you are perfect for my latest experiment." He went over to the giant computer and started typing. "You have the makings of a Spider Slayer and you've already interacted with the alpha long enough."

"What do you mean by that squid face?" I asked, getting curious by the second.

"I mean, you imbecile, I can turn you into a spider hybrid like your little boyfriend!" He snapped, typing in more mumbo jumbo. "You have a nice body and structure that my formula can place inside of you." He pulled a lever and a needle came out the side of the tube. "And you'll be my first humanoid test subject."

"Uh...excuse me? I am not going through with this! I'm not some sort of pet you can experiment on!" I started to pound the tube. "Let me go!"

I gasped, the needle injected itself into my arm. I fell to the ground as pain shot through me once more. I could feel myself changing, my eyesight was turning red. My teeth were getting sharper, red tendrils surrounded my body, and claws started forming on my hands.

I started to black out just in time to hear a familiar voice call out my name. "VALENCIA!"

* * *

 **What's going on with Valencia? What can Scarlet do to save her? Tune in next time for the next shocking chapter of Scarlet Love! Please review, favorite, or follow for ore content and if you have ideas for what Val should turn into!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers!**

 **So here's to the Thanksgiving season! I'm hungry just thinking about it! And here's the newest chapter up and ready for you! Time to pull out those tissues and get ready to feel for our main character. Also enjoy her new form! Anyways, enjoy the show!**

 **Rejection of the Heart  
**

 _Pain..._

 _All I felt was pain, unbearable pain that pierced every inch of my body. Whatever this crazed doctor injected into my body was surely making me suffer. I could see numbers and symbols flashing around my mind, my DNA changing, and a warm red mass covering my body. My head started to throb as a sharp, prickly feeling consumed it. Then all I saw was white._

* * *

"Tell me, do you trust this team of yours?"

Groaning, my eyes opened slowly to see Scarlet and Spider-Man confronting that horrid doctor. I tried to crack a smile at Scarlet, but it pained me to do so. I realized he was looking at me, his hands shaking in anger. I placed my red hand on the glass of the tube and pulled myself up.

Wait a minute...red?

Gasping, I looked down at myself. I was in a deep red spider suit with a ruby red spider on my chest. I touched my face, which was covered with the red mass. Looking down, I realized I had spider webs coming from under my arms and wrapped around my legs. My whole body was covered in silky white webs! To be honest, I kinda liked my new look. Then I was reminded how I turned into this.

"Of course, I'd trust any of them with my life." I blinked, standing up fully to see Spidey talking down the ugly octopus himself. I started to pound on the tube frantically.

Scarlet turned back to Ock. "Why is that girl here?" He was trying to cover up that he knew me. Smart move Scarlet!

The slimy doctor smiled at him. "Why my dear Scarlet, you should know her. In fact, you two are well acquainted with each other as it were." One of his tentacle pushed a button on the keyboard and brought up different pictures of...us! I saw myself picking him up out of the alley, I saw him and I in the living room after our fight. He even caught our first date! "You see, Valencia has now aligned herself with me to become another part of the spider slayers, designed to defeat my mortal enemy!"

"Wait... _that's_ Val?" Spider-Man looked in my direction as I waved at him. "What have you done to her?"

"I merely injected her with some spider DNA and a little bit of extra data from the whole "Anti-Venom" incident." He walked over near me and smiled. "I call her Crimson Spider."

"Crimson Spider? Yeah that actually sounds pretty cool!" I said, placing one of my fingers on my chin. "But I shouldn't be geeking out about the name! Change me back now!"

"I'm afraid it's irreversible my dear. Once injected, I can't undo the effects." He turned back over to Spider-Man. "Let's stop playing with our prey and finish this game."

I didn't understand what he was talking about until I saw Scarlet turn to Spider-Man and punch him. "Scarlet what are you doing!" I exclaimed, confused at his sudden heel turn.

"Ben?" Spidey's eyes widen. "What? No!"

"That's right punk, Rhino was never the spy in the first place." Scarlet said, aiming his stinger at him.

"No! Scarlet we trusted you!" Spider-Man backed against the wall, surprised as I was.

"Ben don't hurt him! What's going on with you?" I screamed, pounding harder on the tube.

"I ain't gonna hurt him, but I am going to finish what I started." He pressed the stinger at Spider-Man's throat.

"We were never going to be the new Sinister Six." Doc Ock walked over towards Scarlet. "No, we were always going to be more. The Sinister Seven!"

"Wait...you mean..." Tears threatened to fall from my eyeholes. "Scarlet...Ben...please don't..."

"Ben we were friends!" Spider-Man said.

"I told you when we first met, I don't have friends." I could hear the glare coming off from Scarlet. "Saving you from drowning, my sob story, pretending to join your rag-tag team."

"WHAT ABOUT ME THEN, HUH SCARLET?" I shouted, getting his attention. "WHAT ABOUT SAVING YOU FROM THE STREETS IN THE RAIN? OR OUR TALKS AT NIGHT? OR EVEN OUR DATE?" My face was wet from the constant tears falling from them. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that was all a ruse."

He didn't reply, just kept looking at me. My fist clenched a bit, looking him in the eyes with intense sadness. Had it all been a lie? Did Scarlet even care about me enough to tell the truth? After all me and mamma did for him, was he going to tell us that he faked the whole thing? The webs that surrounded my body started to float up, my emotions flaring up.

"Interesting...those webs are triggered by her emotions..." Doc observed, rubbing his chin. "That must be her new ability."

"Scarlet answer me! I need to know if you really loved me like you said."

Scarlet looked at her, his face seemed to scrunch up in guilt. "Sorry Valencia, but I was just using you to keep them from figuring out I was the spy. The truth is, I never felt any feelings towards you in the first place."

 _Using you..._

 _Never felt any feelings..._

My heart just broke...I felt it stop for a moment. I couldn't talk, couldn't move, or even breathe. All this time, he used us, he played with my emotions, even convinced me that there was something humane about him. But now, I don't know what to think. I feel so betrayed right now.

The webs around me turned into spikes as I unleashed a heart wrecking scream. The sound of glass breaking and Spider-Man's yell filled my ears. All I could remember is the way that Scarlet's words pierced my now shattered heart.

* * *

 **Ouch...there's actually nothing left to say today. *Sniff*  
**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow! I gotta go stab my pillow and cry...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers!**

 **The following chapter contains blood, extreme sadness, and some of mild action scenes. Viewer discretion isn't advised, but have fun reading! Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Seeing Red**

 _Pain..._

 _Pure adulterated pain..._

 _Anger boiling in my heart as the pieces fell on the ground like shattered glass. Once I had been happy with the company of the Scarlet Spider, but now he has betrayed me. He told me that he used me and used Spider-Man in order to get his secret identity. That left me at the mercy of Doc Ock, turning me into his latest project. Now I'm a freak with unknown powers I can't control. But does Scarlet care? Does he even know how much I loved him?_

 _Now he has enacted my rage and I intend to let him have it all. He broke my heart, so now I break his body._

* * *

"SCARLET! HOW COULD YOU!" The webs around me shatter the prison I was trapped in, glass scattering around me. Anger was evident in my eyes as Scarlet gives me a shocked look. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

I charged at him, webs wrapping around my body. He lunged at me, his fist raised. I raised my own and we collided with punches. He was strong, but I wouldn't let him overtake me. Easing up a bit, I managed to kick him to the ground. He grunted, shooting a web at me. I see it coming, stopping it with my own hand. That's when I noticed that I could _feel_ every fiber of the web. Testing this out, I managed to send the web back towards him, wrapping it around his body.

"So that's why she has webs around her. Crimson, you are full of surprises." Doc mused, watching me choke Scarlet. I didn't even retaliate as I was too angry with Scarlet at the moment. I watched as he unleashed his own stingers and sliced through the webs like paper. Growling, I ran towards him and shot out my webs. They sharpened and impaled themselves into his side. He grunted, blood pouring out from the wound. I vaguely heard Spider-Man shouting at me, telling me to stop. I ignored him, leaping up and kicking him in the face. Scarlet tumbled to the ground, still clutching his side.

 _He didn't sense me? Do these newfound powers allow me to bypass the Spider Sense?_

"I don't want to fight Val, you've got to stop this." He said, sending out more webs to trap me. But my eyeholes narrowed, stopping the webs. I grabbed them and started to wrap him up again. Sharp spikes came out the ends as stuck him in the arms. More blood poured out of his multiple wounds, his cries filling my ears.

"You don't deserve to call me that anymore." I spat venomously, feeling angrier by the minute. "You used me, toyed with my emotions, and then cast me out to rot! Don't you know how much it felt to actually trust a man again?" SHINK! Two red blades popped out of my wrist and pressed themselves on his neck. "Now I'm gonna hurt you, like you hurt me!"

I couldn't see his eyeholes, but I knew he felt some sort of fear. I could feel it radiating off him, permeating off every pore in his skin. The blades cut through his suit, as I prepared to plunge them deep inside his neck.

I hesitated, stopping mere inches from his jugular. A sharp pain hit me from behind as I was sent tumbling to the wall. Doc Ock had sent me careening into the hard wall as Spider-Man let out a cry of anguish. I blinked my anger filled eyes to see him unmasked. He was a normal kid like me, brought into a world that he didn't want to be a part of.

"That's quite enough Crimson, I don't want you hurting my most valuable experiment." He teased, leaning over her. "Scarlet, I want to go retrieve this key, destroy anyone that gets in your way!"

"Yes boss." He got up from the ground, casting me one more look before webbing out the window.

"No Ben! You don't have to do this!" Spider-Man yelled, reaching out for him.

"It's too late now Peter Parker. You and your pathetic faith in other people,I knew you'd accept my Scarlet Spider into your ranks." I growled as he chuckled to himself. "Hmm, so thought your team made you strong, Spider-Man, but they were your greatest weakness, leading you straight to defeat!"

I saw his eyes, those were the eyes of betrayal. I felt a instant connection with Spider-Man at that moment, anger bubbling deep inside of me once more. My webs floated up around me as they wrapped around my arms, making two blades. I thought my eyes flashed red for a moment as I let out a bloodcurdling cry. I sliced the side of the ship open and jumped from it. Air rushed around me as I fell. But my rage would not be satisfied until I had Scarlet's heart in the palm of my hands. I could sense his webs from where I was and followed that feeling to him.

* * *

I found myself in a quaint neighborhood. I landed on a nearby house and surveyed the area. _This must be where Spider- I mean Peter Parker lives. But why come here?_

I heard a scream coming from one of the houses and sounds of gunfire. I had a sinking suspicion on where that was and found myself at the last house on the block. To my surprise, Scarlet had a woman in his hands and the key in the other. A blond guy in a wheelchair was turned over.

"I don't want to hurt you May." I heard his voice coming from a corner. Growling, I broke through the window, surprising the woman and the blond boy.

"Who the heck are you?" The guy asked, giving me a suspicious look. I wave dhim off, my eyes focused on the bug in question.

"Valencia, you have to stop trying to fight me. I won't like to fight you again." He said, his grip on the key tightening. I could see a look of shock wash over the room.

"That's Peter's friend Val!" The woman said, I assumed she was this "May".

"Val? Is that really you?" By his voice I thought he sounded familiar. It was Agent Venom, but why was he in critical condition?

" _I have unfinished business with Scarlet Spider."_ My voice had gotten unnaturally deeper as I walked in the room. _"Let the woman go Scarlet and let me finish what I started!"_

Scarlet released the woman and walked towards me. He got into a fighting stance, his eyes slit in a glare. His wounds were slowly recovering, mostly covered up in his webs. I laughed to myself as I got into a fighting stance.

"So his is how you wanna play it now Valencia? After all we've been through, you want to end this here?" He said, trying to reason with me.

I wasn't deterred however, and got into my fighting stance. " _You told me yourself, I was just a pawn. So now I'm going to end this game in a checkmate."_ I put my hands together and webs came off my body, floating menacingly. _"So let's play..."_

* * *

 **The final showdown behind Val and Ben is next time! What will happen to Crimson with Scarlet's sacrifice? Tune in next time!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys!**

 **Nice to see everyone loving the story! I can't wait for-**

 *** _Sounds of scuffling and ripping paper*_**

 **Okay so now that I've ripped up the whole plothole that what if Scarlet survived that explosion! Now we can get back to the story! Where did we leave off now?**

 _ ***Sees Crimson and Scarlet waiting for me to continue the story***_

 **Right...sorry bout that guys! I left you both on a cliffie! So, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love reading all the reviews I get because your reactions are so priceless! I love letting you guys imagine what would happen next. So now...on with the story!**

 **If I Never Knew You**

 _A girl stood on the crossroad of an empty street. Two paths laid in front of her, one of darkness and the other of light. The young girl looked behind her to see a dark alley, shrouded with shadows and blood. Tears started to run down her face as she saw the lifeless body of a large man. His blood mixing in with the rain that fell from the skies as if they heaven's themselves was crying with her. The small girl hugged her knees as she cried to herself._

 _The girl grew up to be a young lady, again standing at the crossroads. Her heart was shattered as the boy whom she loved never loved her back. Her foot edged away from the fork and onto the path of darkness. She was done, done with all the men in her life leaving her. This time, she was leaving them broken like they did to her. Black spiderwebs covered her body as she allowed the darkness to take hold of her. Her eyes turned red and she cackled loudly. The insanity shrouded her mind and her psyche broke into tons of pieces._

 _No longer was the innocent girl that put on a happy facade to keep going on with her life. Now there was only the red stains of her past, the crimson colors of her new powers._

 _This is Crimson Spider, the Spider that will change the future forever._

* * *

Crimson took the first charge, running straight towards Scarlet. Her white webs were now black and jagged as she sent them out before her. Scarlet dodged with ease, avoiding the points at all cost. Backflipping, he shot out some of his webs, only for them to come right back at him.

" _You fool! Your webs cannot harm me! I can control them!"_ I said, my voice more distorted. _"No matter how much you dodge, no matter where you run, **I** will always be on step ahead of you!"_

"Val, you have to listen to me! You have to control your anger!" Scarlet used his stingers to rip the black webs. I howled in pain, the webs were connected to my body. "I don't want to fight you!"

That only made me roar louder as I clawed at his mask, shreds of fabric graced my fingertips. I saw his blood, scarlet like his namesake. Licking my lips, I raked more of his body, his blood spreading everywhere. I went to claw again, only to have my hand caught by him.

"Val...please..." He breathed, his eyes staring into mine. I wasn't going to listen to him no more! This time, he's going to suffer greatly! I was so distracted that I let my guard down long enough for him to kick me in the mid-section. I heaved over, clutching my guts. It pained me to think he had probably years of experience when it came to fighting. Scarlet leaned over me, seemingly checking if I was okay.

"Now that you're down..." He went back to grab the key, but was stopped due to one of my black webs. "Wha-?"

I grinned, yanking the web with much force. He grunted as he slid backwards, my leg raised up. With a swift motion, I kicked him in the gut. A resounding _CRACK!_ was heard and I smirked with pleasure. Scarlet heaved over, blood coming out of his mouth. I cracked a big smile, my stingers coming out of my wrist. I pressed the stinger against his throat, fully intent of ending him right there.

 _"Any final words Ben? I believe your screams will suffice, but I'm not a patient girl!"_ I cackled, raising my arm up.

"Val stop this!" Spider-Man landed in the clearing, his eyeholes on the key. "Think about what you're doing! You aren't a monster! Scarlet isn't your enemy!"

 _"He is my enemy as he should be yours!"_ I yelled back, the webs around me floating in a menacing way. _"He betrayed you and made you reveal yourself! Don't you want to just kill him for that?"_

"Val, I lost myself to revenge too." I stopped, looking into his eyes for honesty. He wasn't lying, I saw he wasn't lying. "My Uncle Ben died to a mistake I made. I tracked down the guy who did it and almost killed him too." He put his hand on my hand. "But I didn't kill him, I let the police deal with him. But the point I'm trying to make is that even though Scarlet broke your heart, doesn't mean you should kill him. He may be stubborn, but even I know he still likes you."

I looked down at the bloodied form of Scarlet, who was silent the whole time during his speech. I saw all the blood caked around his face and body. The bruises and holes from the puncture wounds I inflicted on him. I lifted my gloved hand to see the scarlet blood of my beloved spider.

 _Was I? Did I do this?_ The webs around me flared at my sudden change of emotion. _I almost killed the only man that loved me as much as my father did. I...I...I_ Tears splashed down my face and onto Scarlet's. He blinked at my sudden change, shifting his aching body. I still had my stinger at his throat, preparing to enter his skin. I yelled loudly, stabbing the ground next to his face.

"I-I-I can't do it! I can't kill someone I love!" The red in my eyes vanished and my webs turned back to their white state. I slumped to the ground as more tears came rushing down. "Scarlet you don't have to listen to that evil doctor! I just want you back, I want my Ben back! I miss hearing us argue, I miss it when you call me names! Heck I even miss it when you hold me tight and tell me that..."

"Everything's going to be okay." I felt myself wrapped in strong, sensitive, arms as a head leaned against mine. I looked up to see Scarlet looking down at me, sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I made you feel heartbroken, and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from turning into this." He gestured to her new spider look. "But I can't change the fact that Doc needs me. So that's why I have to leave you."

"Are you sure about that dude because I don't want to deal with her psycho form again." Spidey joked, getting an eyeroll from me. I turned back to Scarlet, a small smile gracing my face.

"That's fine, I understand. But at least-" A shocking pain went through my abdomen as I fell over with a loud THUD! I heard Scarlet and Spidey gasp as I started to black out. I heard a cackle from a familiar scientist in the background.

"Well, well, well, looks like my little Crimson Spider just got knocked off her web."

* * *

 **Next chapter...get ready for the waterworks! *Grabs tissues* Please review, favorite, and follow for more! See ya next time when we see the death of the Scarlet Spider!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers!**

 **Here's a gift to all of you, the next chapter of the story!**

 **Now...thanks for all your constant support and reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys really make the story and the help of my other friends on this site helps too. So I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

 **My Final Words Goodbye**

 _I floated in the endless void, uncertain of where I was or where I was going.  
_

 _Scarlet...I couldn't kill him, I could harm for him anymore than what he did to me. I was close to cutting him, this close to ending his traitorous life. But I couldn't...I couldn't kill the man that I had grown to love._

 _I was so close, but what would I have to gain from such a thing? The moments when revenge seemed to be the only thing on my mind had quickly vanished. No longer did I have the desire to kill the Scarlet Spider. Now I wanted to save him, save him from his horrible fate._

 _Sharp pain erupted from my skull, making me twitch uncontrollably. I had to wake up, I had to know what was going on._

* * *

I woke up seeing Peter and Ben fighting, the woman I saw earlier watching in horror, and Doc Ock grinning like a madman. I sat up, only to be brought back down. That's when I noticed I was tied up in metal chains from head to toe. My hands were covered with metal cylinders, keeping me from shooting any webs. I noticed we were on some sort of ship, flying in the air. That's when I noticed the computers, showing New York from a skyline view. A cold sweat ran down my back when I realized what was about to happen. But I had to deal with the situation at hand here.

 _I've heard of bondage, but this is even a bit excessive._ I thought, tugging hard on the chains. The chains just held me tighter the more I struggled. I saw Peter fall to the ground, Ben leaning over him, about to draw his stingers. I struggled more, getting my mouth untangled from the metal surrounding it.

"BEN DON'T DO IT!" I screamed, making him stop inches away from Peter's neck. "Don't kill him, you have nothing to gain from his death. Stop letting Doc Ock control you and start using your head!"

He turned around, surprised to see me there. "Val? What are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to her Scarlet. She's nothing but a useless experiment." The slimy doctor sneered at her. "When you kill the Spider, then I will exterminate her as well."

"What? Wait...WHAT THE HECK?!" I turned to Ben with pleading eyes. "Ben...please try to remember the time we shared together. I saved you from the rain...our first date...the moments you cooked for me and mom." The tears were really starting fall now as he looked me in the eyes. "What happened to the Scarlet, no, the Ben I fell in love with. The one whom I consider my ragno, the one who tries to make me smile." I looked down, facing away from him. "The one who made me trust men again."

The ship was quiet as Scarlet kept staring at me. His hand hovered above Spider-Man's before he retracted his stingers. He then turned towards Doc Ock before bringing his stingers back out.

"What have you done? Betraying me?" Doc said, his face full of shock before being replaced by rage. "ver the pathetic disappointment, Scarlet!"

"My name is Ben Reilly, and I won't let you control me anymore!" He turned to face me. "I'm sorry Val, I was being stupid before. I let Doc define who I was and who I should be. But I see know that you, punk, May, and the others are truly my friends and family."

I smiled beneath my mask, the webs around me radiating with happiness. "Scarlet..."

"You fool! Emotions like that is what makes you weak! And I will not stand to tolerate weakness." Ock slammed down on a button, breaking the entire computer board before escaping in a pod close to the wall.

Scarlet ran towards me and sliced the chains off my body. I fell from the wall, hitting the ground. Rubbing my sore wrist, I smiled at Scarlet, who nodded back. Suddenly, the ship started to jerk as it descended into the bay. Spider-Man grabbed me and May keeping us from falling.

"Without Ock to control this thing, it's gonna fall out of the sky, and onto New York." Spidey said, looking at the nearby wall. "We need to get off this thing!"

"There's an escape pod over there!" May said, pointing to the opposite end. He ran with both of us in his arms while Scarlet brought up the rear. Then he placed us both in the escape pod before Scarlet pushed him inside too.

"Ben? What are you doing?" He asked, me thinking the same thing.

"Someone has to make sure this island comes down safely." I gasped, knowing what he was about to do. He went to close the pod up, but I webbed his hand before he could.

"Scarlet, what the heck do you think you're doing?" I said slowly, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"Val, I'm sorry that I won't get to hang out with you anymore. I'm sorry I won't get to eat any of your mother's cooking or sleep on your couch."

"Ben what are you talking about? You are coming with us right?"

He placed a hand on my cheek and brought me close to his face. I could see it in his eyes; pain, sorrow, and love. My hands trembled as I put them on his cheeks, feeling the soft texture of his suit on my fingertips.

"I love you Crimson, and I wish we met on different terms. All I want now is for you to survive and live on for me."

It was the first time he called me by my new name. My heart skipped a beat at that. I felt my suit part so that my lips were visible. He pulled up his own mask and placed his lips on top of mine. Hot tears ran down my face as I deepen the kiss more, trying to cling onto the memory of his soft, but delicate texture. He broke apart as he pushed the button, separating us. I gave out a cry as we were jettisoned from the ship, watching the ship crash into the murky waters below. I started to feel our bond being severed as I heard his last words to me.

 _I love you Val..._

"SCARLET!"

* * *

I sat on the pier, watching the rest of the team trying to find any life on Scarlet. I hugged my knees to my chest as more tears fell onto the wooden planks. The webs around me were gray, probably due to my sadness. I saw the ship coming back my way. Standing up, I walked slowly over as the rest of the team came out.

"Any luck?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Spidey shook his head. "I'm sorry Val, but Scarlet is gone. We couldn't find any trace of him at all."

A cold chill ran down my back again, and I fell to the ground. My wails were probably heard throughout all New York City as my fist clenched tightly. The webs flared too, feeling the sudden spike of emotion. Spidey leaned down and rubbed my back in small circles, comforting me.

"I know, we'll all miss him too. But the one thing we can do is what he said. We keep being heroes."

I shook my head, looking into his eyes. "He said that to you. He wants me to live on for him." Standing up, I faced the other spiders and shook my head. "You can continue to be heroes in your own right. As for me, I have to go home and think about this."

"What about your new spider powers?" Iron Spider asked.

"Yeah, you're like one of us now. We have to help you." Kid Arachnid put out.

"Come on Val, we need heroes like you." Agent Venom chided, his head nodding in agreement.

"NO!" The webs sharpened at the sudden interjection. "I am _nothing_ like you guys. I was experimented on, tortured, chained, and humiliated. I lost the one man in my life that mattered once and now I just lost another! I can't take it anymore!" Sending out a web, I swung away from them. Despite them calling me back, I ignored them, continuing my swing around the city. I had to clear my mind, I had to hide out.

I stood up top a building, overlooking the city. I looked down at my hands, the blood still clearly on them. I closed my hands into fist, and brought them up in the air.

"Scarlet...I wish there was more time. I want you to comfort me, tease me, be there for me." My fingers brushed against my lips, still relishing the final kiss he gave me. "I miss you Ben. And I would do anything to bring you back."

"So, did you just come here to mourn or something? Cause I have an appointment with that ledge too."

I jumped, turning around to see another person standing there with arms crossed. Coming into the light, I saw that it was a female, looking the same age as me. She had long, silky black hair that ran down her back, her eyes were shiny brown, sparkling in the light. The upper part of her face was uncovered while the rest was underneath a red cloth. But what made her really stand out was her attire. She wore a black suit with silver web designs across her chest and on her legs and shoulder. Her hands were red and a big red spider was on her chest. She looked to be of Chinese or Korean descendant.

"W-W-Who the heck are you?" I asked, eyeing her in a suspicious manner. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You hear all this talk about Spider-Man and his "Web Warriors", but never bothered to do research on the minor webheads huh?"

"What do you mean by that?"

She extended her hand in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to the Spider family newbie. The folks call me Silk."

* * *

 **Boom! The appearance of Silk and Crimson meeting up with her. Well this was a sad chapter to write. Thanks for waiting folks! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow for more content!**

 **Next Time:**

"I need your help to infiltrate a high end security system and wreck some stuff."

"What makes a good hero? Maybe I should look that up for ya!"

"I want those spiders dead! And if not, alive and battered."

"What is this about a new terrorist organization?"

"The Crimson Spider huh? Well this just got interesting."

 **All will be revealed in the fake arc: Arachnophobia!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **I have seen the series finale, and it was a good ending! But let's continue the story even though it's already over! The next chapters will be mostly filler so that I can develop Crimson's character a bit more and introduce a Marvel hero I thought they should've include; Silk! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Arachnophobia** **or: How I Learned to Be a Hero and Save the World**

 _So...my boyfriend just died._

 _Well there goes my life right now._

 _For those of you who have just caught up with the program, my name is Valencia. I was a normal high school girl who lived with her mother in the big, bright city of New York. I had it all; a nice house, a stable job, good friends, and the best meals this side of seventh street. It was on a rainy day when the boy of my dreams literally fell from the sky and landed right in front of me._

 _Of all the people he had to land in front of in all the towns in all the world, he falls into mine._

 _I considered myself lucky though. Ben Reilly was the sweetest, kindest, and most stubbornest guy I had ever met. And I lived with my father for a couple years before he died. But he could cook, tell you your gorgeous, then go help Spider-Man and the others save the world all in a day..._

* * *

Silk looked at Crimson as if she was going mad. They had been swinging around the city for quite some time now and she hadn't uttered a single word.

"Uh..are you alright or something? You haven't talked for a while now." She said, pulling Crimson from her thoughts.

"What're you talking about? I have been talking, but not to you."

"Then who the heck are you talking too?"

"The audience of course. Some of them have never read this story and we're transitioning to a point where I get to develop my character more and all that jazz."

Silk's face blanched for a second, trying to understand what was going on. "Are you joking? Or is this a serious thing?"

"As serious as I make it Silk. Now can I finish this inner monologue please? We have to transition to the next scene."

"Fine then, but don't drag me into your weirdness."

"Your right, but then again you recruited _me."_

* * *

 **"I see that our specimens are ready to be deployed."**

The room was dimly lit, the only light seemingly coming from the ceiling, shining down from the rafters. In the middle of the room, a large desk holding a large man sat behind the counter. He was talking to a smaller figure in front of the desk, who's head was in a bowing position.

"Yes sir, our team has gotten everything they could from OSCORP to get the information on the genetically altered spider formula. And we were able to replicate the formula to make a team of enhanced hybrids of our own." The light shined of the circular spectacles on its face. "With S.H.E.I.L.D down thanks to that HYDRA attack, we can easily assimilate the base and destroy any trace remains of Spider-Man and his teams."

 **"And the girl? What about your first test subject? Have you found her yet?"**

The figure shifted uneasily on its feet. "There is a slight possibility that she escaped. But we are sending the other subjects to find her, alive and breathing I may say."

 **"You do realize that if we can't find Project: Moon, we might have to kiss Arachnophobia goodbye! She has had the same spider that bit whoever is Spider-Man bite her."**

"Sir, if I may ask, why is Project: Moon such an important subject to you? She has shown some significant growth since we locked her in the bunker, but she has no potential like the others. The only unique quality she has is her ability to spin webs from her fingertips."

 **"Oh ye of little faith, don't you know that she has far more potential than you give her?"**

The figure sighed and shook its head. "Very well, we shall keep searching for the subject. My spiders can handle her by themselves. She is only a child in this strange new world, who would be willing to help her?"

* * *

"Me that's who! And he thinks that betraying me and changing me into a spider mutant like him would benefit his so called master."

Silk was silent as she heard Crimson's rant about her now dead boyfriend. She couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. But then again, she had it worse than she did. The two were currently sitting on the ledge of one of the many numerous skyscrapers in New York, snacking on hot dogs and sipping soda. Silk brought her bandana down a bit while Crimson willed her suit to open hers.

"Now he's dead and left me to finish his mess. I can't be a hero, no matter how many people tell me otherwise. Scarlet told me to live on for him, but I'm scared. I haven't even talked to my mother who's probably worried sick about me or went back to talk to Spidey." She curled up her arms around her knees and let out a big sigh. "You probably think I've been nothing but a whiny brat to you right now huh?"

Silk wiped her hands on her suit and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yep."

"Wow..did anyone tell you that you're really honest?"

"No, in fact, this is the first time I've ever been out of the bunker in 10 years." She stood up and stretched her arms to the sky. "You think you have problems with your deadbeat boyfriend, try getting experimented on every day of your life."

Crimson looked at Silk's face again and saw a familiar emotion; sadness. "I didn't know..."

"It's not your fault, so don't beat yourself up. But don't complain that you have it bad. There are some who has had it worse than you." She sat down next to Crimson. "Trapped in a bunker with no memories of my family, if I even had one that is. Then tested on with numerous versions of the same serum to turn me into a webcrawler with sleek hair." She clenched her fist. "And to find out that they just used you to destroy a hero who did his best to rescue you from that, that, hell..."

"Spider-Man found you in the bunker?"

"More like rescued me. He didn't have to do it, but he saw me and I begged him to release me. He complied as soon as the guards were coming to stop him. I remember seeing the head scientist with her hair as red as blood sending the other test subjects to stop us. Spider-Man fought hard and fast, but even I had to help him in order to win my freedom. It was then and there I realized I had to become the hero that not only protected the city, but protected the innocent people from being captured by this organization. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did."

"Who is this organization that took you? Is this the same one we're going to stop?"

Silk nodded. "They call themselves Arachnophobia, an organization bent on taking the world by fear with the use of..." She hesitated a bit, making Crimson blink in confusion. "Spider experiments."

"Wait what? Spider experiments...like you and me and the others?"

"That's exactly what she means."

Silk gasped and turned around to see three other figures standing on top of the water tower behind them. One of them gave her a fanged smile as it pointed at her.

"Hello Silk, nice to see you here. And with a new friend no less."

Crimson leapt up and stood besides Silk, her webs starting to sharpen. "Is that the spider mutants you were talking about?"

"Unfortunately yes, and I am related to those monsters."

* * *

 **Well that's where we are ending today! Silk and Crimson are in a bind, there are new spiders out there, and a cliffhanger to get some heads shaking.**

 **Want to see more? Leave a review, favorite, or follow for more content!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Missing Identity**

 _First rule of Spider Fight Club: Do not talk about Spider Fight Club._

 _The second rule? Don't get skewered by the spider that can shoot out daggers from his forearms._

 _Well my life has gone down the highway to..._

* * *

"HELLO!" I yelled, avoiding another dagger from the self-proclaimed Razorfang. His spider ensemble reminded me of Agent Venom with his black and white designs. His eyeholes were silver and he had spiderwebs underneath his armpits. He glided from the top of the building he was standing on and shot more web daggers at me. I jumped to the side, ignoring the pain coming from my left. I was going to get killed trying to save the city! Growling, I jumped right at him and planted a firm side-kick to his head. He grunted, falling backwards from the blow. I smirked, all those years doing Taekwondo were really paying off.

* * *

 _So that guy I just kicked was called Razorfang. He's sort of a spider mutant that has a problem sticking his nose into other people's business, literally and figuratively. He can generate spikes from his body and shoot them out like a porcupine. That and he can make those stupid daggers from his webs._

* * *

"I could use a little help over here Silk!" I shouted to my new friend/companion, dodging more of those poison spikes. "Porcupine Spider over here is getting miffed!"

"Kinda busy over here with the other two menaces!" She replied, ducking her head to avoid an electric web. "Static Spider really has me on the ropes here."

"Really? Who the heck named these rejects anyway?" I commented, thinking about how silly the names sounded. "Porcupine and Electro's sibling are driving me nuts!"

"Come back here, you pest!" Silk jumped near me to avoid the electric ball hurling at her. The spider that was chasing her looked to be around Kid Arachnid's age. The costume he wore was white and yellow, the eyeholes were full of blue static. The spider insignia kept flashing white as his body kept sparking.

* * *

 _Static Spider; part human, part lightbulb. I would say I was shocked to find him actually sparking from all directions. Silk explained briefly that he was the product of spider formula sped up by electricity. When injected, he turned into a lightning spider! That sounds stupid to me as it should to you._

* * *

"Wait a minute, that's only two of them. What happened to..."

I was cut short as we were knocked off our feet by a slithering shadow. I groaned, feeling the impact of the attack.

"Yeah...definitely going to be sore after that one." I grunted, getting back on my feet. Silk followed suit, clutching her arm.

"At this rate, we're going to be outnumbered, and also outclassed." She said, her eyes narrowing.

The shadow manifested itself in front of us, taking form in a curvaceous female. Her whole suit was just black, the only thing not black was her spider symbol and her eyeholes which were both purple. Where hair was supposed to be, tentacle-like shadow hair came out instead.

* * *

 _Shadow Spider, talk about not being what you seem. She can jump into the shadows, control your shadow, and summon shadows from somewhere. Other than that, I find her outfit the coolest and her webs can go right through you! It's kinda cool, but super creepy as well._

* * *

" _Just save us the trouble and let us take you back to Arachnophobia now."_ Her eyeholes shrunk into a glare. _"Would be a shame if we started to take limbs now, would it?"_

"No way! You can't have Silk and you can't have me either." I yelled, my webs getting sharper by the second.

"Why are you guys doing this? The organization is nothing,but pain and despair. All they want to do is experiment on you and use you as weapons of mass destruction." Silk said, trying to reason with her "siblings". "Are you too blond to see through their ruse?"

"What if we like what they did to us?" Static said, his hands crackling with electricity. "What if we just want the power to use for ourselves?"

"I for one think that this joint did us better than we thought." Razorfang said, retracting his spikes. "I get to pound the heck out of people and stab right through them. A slit in the neck at the right point can get the blood to run out."

"That's terrible! You enjoy killing people and have no remorse for it?" Clenching my jaw, my webs started to turn more dangerous. "How can you enjoy killing a person? Don't you even care about the value of human life?"

 _"Why would you care? You're like us."_ Shadow said, looking intently at me. _"Your a byproduct of a experiment with spider data, but yours far surpass any of ours. In fact, you look like a mixture of many different things all at once."_

 _Wait a minute...what does she mean by "different things"? I thought I was just injected with spider DNA and some of that symbiote stuff. Did that twisted octopus place something else in me?_

 _"_ Crimson don't let her fool you! Yes you are an experiment, but you are nothing like them." Silk's voice cried out desperately. "You are unique!"

"Wha-? I-I-I'm what?" I said, still shocked that she knew I was different. How could this company have known about her? She was just made this morning!

I was distracted so much that I didn't even notice the next attack coming. Shadow grinned as she charged forward, punching me deep in the stomach. I gasped, the wind and air knocked out of me. Static sent out a wave of electricity at me, shocking me deep within the bones. I screamed in agony, the electricity coursing through my body. Silk tried to help me, but she was pinned to the ground by RazorFang. She struggled in her bonds, but was shocked to submission by Static as well.

My vision started fade as I heard the spiders around us cackle deeply. I felt Shadow lean over and whisper something in my ear.

 _"I hope you're ready to meet the rest of us very soon."_


	12. Chapter 12

**EH!**

 **How could I have forgotten about this story? I'm so sorry! After reading my friend's Scarlet story, I have remembered to make a new chapter for my story! So thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! So on with the last time!**

* * *

 _Last time on Scarlet Love, Silk and Crimson took on the Agents of Arachnophobia. Whilst fighting Shadow Spider, Crimson learns a disturbing thing about her newfound abilities. This caused her and Silk to be captured by them. Now in the facility, will they survive the dangerous trials of..._

 **Escape the Facility**

 _Ugh..._

 _My head hurts, my arms hurt, MY EVERYTHING HURTS!_

 _Wait a minute...why does my body hurt again? I just stopped getting in experiments after the last time I got kidnapped! I wonder if Silk is okay. She was trying to help me regain my humanity after all. I was being a big baby around her too. I hope she isn't hurt._

 _Ouch...was the a freaking needle in my arm?_

* * *

My eyes shot open to find myself in a strange facility...again. I was in a white room, a large window stood in the corner. In front of me was a woman in a labcoat, typing something into a large computer. From behind, I saw her long red hair reaching down towards her ankles in a long braided ponytail. She was humming to herself as she spun a red vial around in her fingers.

"That was a very easy way to obtain that spider girl's blood sample. I almost wish she'd put up more of a struggle." A tapping sound was heard as the woman snapped a pen close. "Oh well, at least I got the genetic code! Boss will be very impressed with me."

I groaned, not another mad scientist to deal with. She must've heard me groaning cause she turned around to face me clearly. Now that I saw her, I noticed she had red eyes, pale skin, and long, slender nails. She had large red earrings, a nice red dress on, and black heels. She smirked at me with her cherry colored lips.

"Well...Well...Well...if it isn't the little Crimson Spider herself! I hope you've had a good rest." She cackled, the clicking of her heels making a loud sound as she walked towards me. "You can't even rock the red hon. They should call you dull spider."

"That was a crappy joke. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" I replied back, wiping the grin off her face. Her eyes narrowed as she waved the red vial in front of my face.

"Laugh all you want sweetheart, but once I break into this little vial of yours I'll be the one laughing."

"Oh so you have a blood fetish? What do they call you? Baroness Blood?"

SLAP!

A stinging sensation went off on my face as wicked red huffed away from me and back to her little laboratory computer. I growled, feeling my face burn from the slap. My webs started to float around me, turning black at my change in emotion. They sharpened, turning into their lethal dagger form. How I wanted to stab this woman in the back.

"Who are you? Where am I then? And why am I here? And where is Silk?" I asked, my eyes not leaving her back.

"My name is unimportant information, but since you don't have long to live before you're dead, I'm Eudial. As to where you are, you are in one of the facilities of our criminal organization of Arachnophobia. Why you're here is for me to study how you are made for the future betterment of our company. As for your little friend, she's back in her room where she belongs."

 _So that's what I'm here for. They want to study me, why does everyone want to study me!?_

 _"_ I see that you're speechless, but who wouldn't be? There's no one to save you or Silk for all that matter. Those Spiders are probably in some other universe right now doing stupid things." Eudial said, placing the vial in a pod. "And once I get your sample and Silk's to the Boss, then I'll be the top scientist here! And that Kaori can kiss my-!"

A loud ringing came from behind her as a surprised look crossed her face. She reached for the (guess what?) red cellphone on her desk and started to talk into it.

"Hello Boss! Yes I have the DNA! Yes I plan on delivering it to you before sundown. Don't worry about the brat, she'll be taken care of and disposed as you wish. See you later!" She hung up before giving me a sickly sweet smile. "Now I guess I have to eliminate you now!"

A large red laser aimed itself at my forehead and for the first time in my life, I wished I hadn't gotten myself into this mess.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

The guards stood outside the heavily guarded security facility,weapons trained to stun. Their black visored helmets reflecting the sun's rays. They walked around, not noticing the mysterious figure leaping onto the ledge of the building. The figure slipped into the building, dodging all the cameras and guards. It made itself in front of a large door where it could hear pounding from the other side. Fiddling with the locks, the door swished open to reveal the sad form of Silk on the ground. Seeing the figure, she lunged toward him, fist drawn.

"Who are you? Where is Crimson!?" She yelled, trying to hit the figure. The figure grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Did you say that Crimson Spider was here? And why is she here?" The figure asked her.

"She's...wait a minute how do you know her?"

The light in the room turned on as Scarlet Spider revealed himself to her.

"Because she's my girlfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was busy with life, school, and other stories. I have not given up on this story and I shall finish it when it's ready. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys deserved Spider Cookies. *Throws them at you guys* Enjoy the show!**

* * *

 ** Escape the Facility: Search, Rescue, Repeat  
**

 _Last time on Scarlet Romance..._

 _Our hero is trapped between a rock and a hard place. Capture by the pyrotechnic scientist Eudial, her DNA drained from her body, and now being sentenced to death. Seems like her life is coming to a close end. Meanwhile, Silk and Scarlet have met each other and now they're on a race against the time to save Crimson._

* * *

"The ity bitsy spider went up the waterspout..."

Crimson gasped as the laser came closer towards her body, the red firey light edging slowly. Eudial smirked and twirled her hair in a mocking matter.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out."

"That song is morally inappropriate at this moment!" Crimson shouted, her face drenched in sweat from head to toe.

"Out came the sun and burn the thing to death!" Eudial grinned wickedly and pushed the laser closer towards her. This was it, the final moments. "Any last words pest!"

"Burn this, fire witch!" Eudial fell to the ground as Silk kicked the woman down. The laser swiveled around and was about to hit Crimson's face. She screamed, closing her eyes as the laser came closer.

SHINK!

"I'm...alive? But how?" Crimson blinked and saw the familiar form of Scarlet standing in front of her, stingers drawn. "Scarlet..."

"Val, wait right here, I'll handle her." He growled, walking over to the fallen woman. Silk stood out of the way, allowing him to pick Eudial up by the neck. He squeezed hard on her neck, causing her to choke.

"You harmed my girlfriend like that, you witch! So for everyone who has suffered under your reign," He unleashed a stinger and pressed it on her cheek. "I'm going to avenge them!"

"You fool! I will not be so easily silenced!" She kicked him in the gutt, making him fall down. "And I won't stop my experiments! This is my life's work and you spider brats aren't going to stop me!" She pulled a weapon from the wall; a flamethrower.

"How does it feel to knock on the doors of death spider brat?" Eudial said, aiming the flamethrower at Crimson and Silk. "Any last words before you become crisps?"  
Crimson looked up and smirked. "Man for a scientist, you sure do talk a lot when you know your going to lose."  
Eudial shrieked, unleashing the firey flames of her flamethrower. "BURN SPIDER-BRAT!"  
SHINK!  
Eudial gasped, looking down at the bleeding hole in her abdomen before turning around to see a furious Scarlet.  
"No one hurts my friends and my girlfriend." He growled, letting the blade come from out of her, covered in blood. The red haired lady coughed up some blood.

"You may have defeated me, but there are more of us out there. What will you do if she gets captured again?" The crazed woman asked, more blood coming out her mouth.

"Then I'll keep going to the end's of the Earth to rescue her. As for you," He tossed her aside, watching her dead body fall. "You can take a long rest."

"Watch out for the scary ones." Silk said, her eyes widened.

"Uh huh, but that kind of turns me on a bit." Crimson commented, struggling in her bonds. "You guys mind?"

Scarlet came over, sliced the bonds that held her, and placed her in his arms. The two stared at each other before embracing each other and crying. Crimson went as far as to pull his mask up and give him a chaste kiss on the lips which he gleefully accepted. Silk smiled, blushing a bit as she watched their reunion.

The sound of alarms blaring broke them from their train of thoughts. The two broke out of their kiss and stared at each other.

"We can do this later when our lives aren't at stake." Crimson told him.

"To be continued then punk." He agreed, putting her on the ground. "How can we get out without getting noticed by the guards or caught up with the other freaks?"

"Uh guys, I know my way around this facility." Silk said, grinning underneath her mask. "All you have to do is follow me."

And with those words, the trio started to run towards freedom, and maybe some lunch.

* * *

 _We did eventually make it out alive and without running into any of the guards. The three of us rendezvous at my place afterwards. My mother was so happy to see me alive and well along with Ben. She was also welcoming towards Cindy as well. She had asked to stay for awhile until she could get her life back together and learn about the world around her. My mother instantly said yes, enjoying more female company._

 _I asked Ben if he was going to meet up with the other spiders to say that he was alive, but he declined. He said something about needing to earn their trust again before he did so. Heck, it took him a whole week to earn my trust again. I eventually cracked when he baked me a delicious chocolate cake with Cindy's help of course. All was forgiven and our relationship wa back in order._

 _But the more things changed, the more they also stay the same. I had to learn how to balance normal life with spider life. My powers were unstable and I couldn't exactly waltz into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and ask for hero training. So I did the next best thing; Cindy and Ben. Both agreed to train me in how to use my spider powers effectively and efficiently. Cindy taught me more on a mental level, channeling my emotions and turning them into raw power while Ben trained me more physically with different forms of martial arts and fighting styles. Both were great teachers, even if I had a hard time keeping up with their demands. We had to fight in a private area, deserted and bare. We tried doing it in the living room and mom threw a hissy fit._

 _Other than that, we have been helping keep the criminal populace down for the city. This strange phenomenon happened when this red ooze covered the city. Cindy and I almost got infected if it hadn't been for Ben. I had managed to get a sample of that stuff and found it to be as sentient as my suit. It must've stimulated from the same material used to make Venom. Apparently that's what Ben thinks. We spent the entire time barricading the apartment from it. Cindy had a hard time fighting that day due to her being a slight bit woozy from the previous fight._

 _Eventually we got to see Spider-Man and his friends beat it. After that was smooth sailing from there. Or so I hoped..._

 _It was then and there where I got to meet the estranged family my boyfriend had._

* * *

 **Sorry for the bit of blurb at the end there. I promise to cover those chapters later! If you want to request a chapter, feel free to ask.** **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	14. Sneak Peek

***Guess who's back! It's me, Mario! Actually it's just your friendly neighborhood author giving you a new chapter straight from her new digs in college! Yay! So sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter, but here I am to deliver! Enjoy the new chapter!***

 **Prelude to A Bigger Battle!**

* * *

 _Hey everyone, Valencia here to give you the latest dish on what's been happening on my side of the screen!_

 _How long has the author been silencing me? I haven't been able to tell my story while her other great Spider-Man story with that pansy of a main character gets her story updating more often! Oh sure she gets Venom as her lover, but more girls like my boyfriend better! And she got Cindy to be in here story too? How the heck did she manage to do that? She's stealing my thunder!_

 _So if you're reading this Vivi Strauss, I hate your guts! I want to boil you alive and skin you senseless until your symbiote screams in agony! Then I will take you out for a nice dinner at a restaurant and have you pay for the meal while I order the most expensive items they have! Hope your cruddy librarian job can pay for a sirloin steak and some freaking mashed potatoes!_

 _But I'm glad to get a chance to tell the story again without all the interruptions from a certain female. So we finally got to the point of the story where I meet my boyfriend's family! I'm so happy to know that he has a family along with the fact that I'm gonna meet them!_

 _I just hope the experience is fun!_

* * *

"So Eudial failed to complete her task?"

"No she succeeded in getting the blood to the boss, but she died thanks to the Scarlet Spider."

"I always knew she would eventually burn in her own trap! I just didn't know how long it would've taken! The firey witch deserved to go!"

In a meeting room at the infamous lair of the Arachnophobia organization, four figures were sitting in chairs, discussing what had happened in the labs. In one of the chairs, the picture of the red haired fire user Eudial was shown decorated with markers and glitter glue. The rest of the group were made up of the various fields of science that made the community.

"So we are in an agreement, we need to get rid of Spider-Man and the others." A woman with green tied into buns of some sort with some hair loose at the bottom, as well as black thread-like things going across her forehead and the top of her head. She has green eyes, and wears a black dress with the same thread-like things going criss cross up and down her arms. Underneath her black dress is another layer, colored green. She also wears green tights with more thread going criss cross up and down, and black shoes.

"I have analyzed the data from the blood sample. Perhaps the boss would be happy to get this now." A young woman with lilac hair worn up with one part shaped like horns and pale skin, with violet eyes. She had a black cape that is dark red on the inside. She also wore a purple and black dress with black boots and arm warmers.

"Whatever, I just want to fight her! The other spiders got to fight her and I wanted to get a hit in!" A young boy with pale skin, mahogany eyes and small red highlights. His hair is light gray styled in bob style. Around his neck he wears a scarf, and a blue jumpsuit with zippers around his body. As footwear, he wears blue boots that reach up to his waist. His ankles have cuffs and he wears a red jacket with white linings. His hands are covered in bandages and he has sharp black nails.

"You will in time Garou! I hope you can handle her boyfriend and that other girl of hers!" The green haired woman laughed, ruffling his hair. "And I think you should send that information to the boss Violetta. He would love them."

"Acknowledged, sending the data now. You sure he won't be mad?" Violetta said, sending the files.

"Why do you care? You're his niece! He loves that you are working for him!" Garou snarled, scratching his head in relief.

"Bet you'll get a big reward for this. Spider-Man and his friends better watch out for his demise!" Tellu said, getting up and looking out the window. "New York City is about to get a little...stranger..."

"These webs are gonna cover the area."


End file.
